No entiendo
by wei-lo
Summary: Un H y H. Hermione se va...
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!! aqui estoy de nuevo!!! espero que os guste!

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Rowling y a Warner bros, y no lo digo en ningun capitulo mas....ale....

DEdicatoria: a Monik a Kayra a mi niña.

Capitulo 1: El fin

Jamas hubiera creido que la vida pudiera ser asi de maravillosa. Era su ultimo dia de colegio y por la noche le esperaba el baile de graduacion. Habia terminado con las mas altas calificaciones y despues del colegio, Ron, Harry y ella, entrarian en el Ministerio. No se separarian y eso la hacia muy muy feliz. Pero no era comparable a la felicidad de saber que en unas horas estaria de pareja de baile con su Harry.

Aun podia recordar sus palabras entre cortadas el color rojizo de sus mejillas cuando se lo pidio y ella se tiro a abrazarlo a su cuello.

Ron y Luna eran novios desde hacian algun tiempo y por supuesto irian juntos.

Se preparo cuidadosamente y se puso su capa de color oro viejo. Hacia resaltar sus ojos y su pelo estaba semi recogido, cayendole unos rizos por la nuca y por las lados de la cara.

Se miro al espejo por ultima vez y sonrio ante el resultado. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado, alli...en la sala comun estaba su capa negra y sus ojos verdes brillando...

La miro y no pudo dejar de imaginar una vida a su lado...

-Estas realmente preciosa-

-Gracias-dijo sonrojandose- tu tambien estas guapisimo-

Harry le ofrecio el brazo y sonriendo entre miradas complices bajaron al Gran Comedor.

Todo estaba deliciosamente decorado...era perfecto...todo era perfecto...excepto

Excepto la declaracion mutua de sentimientos y el beso que faltaba...ese beso que marcaria el inicio de todo....

La musica les rodeaba, pero en realidad ellos no la oian. Solo se movian abrazados al compas de una musica interior.

Pararon se miraron y el silencio devastador hizo que surgiera la incomodidad. Harry volvio a titubear...

-Esto...¿quieres algo de beber?-

Hermione sonrio, sabia que estaba nervioso.

-Si claro, traeme algo frio-

Harry desaparecio entre los alumnos mientras ella se sentaba en una mesa sola. Veia a sus compañeros bailar felices. Ron y Luna....lo que daria por estar como ellos con Harry.

Pasaban los minutos, Harry no volvia...

Una corriente fria le paralizo los sentidos...algo no iba bien, lo sabia. Se levanto y camino despacio entre la gente.

-Va todo bien?- le pregunto Ron al pasar cerca ella de la pareja

-No lo se...es solo que HArry no se...-

Luna y Ron pararon de bailar. Ron sabia de ese sexto sentido de Hermione para con Harry si ella decia que algo no marcahaba bien...asi era.

-Ire a buscarlo por aqui, vosotras ir por el otro lado-

Luna y Hermione se alejaron silenciosas por el camino opuesto al de Ron.

Salieron del GRan Comedor...los pies de Hermione las guiaron al lago...

A lo lejos dos figuras,juntas...

-Harry...entiendelo...te necesito....te quiero, he venido para decirte eso-

-Cho...no se que quieres que te diga, hace tanto que no te veia que no se que pensar, cuando te fuiste me dijiste que pensarias en estar conmigo, espere un año...perdi la fe...-

-Pero me quieres?-

-Cho...yo...-

-Dejame averiguarlo-

Las figuras se acercaron, se abrazaron...se besaron.

Hermione y Luna se acercaban poco a poco, no podia ser...apreto los puños camino como un automata. ¿que era aquel dolor en el pecho?...

Ahora los veia...HArry y Cho, junto al lago besandose. Se llevo una mano al corazon como queriendo sujetarlo de su caida. Sintio de nuevo el dolor, se agarro el pecho con mas fuerza, notaba como si se le encogiera el corazon...le faltaba el aire...

La mano de Luna se apoyo en su hombro...

-Vamos HErm-

Ella le miro, pero en realidad ya no estaba alli. Se dejo guiar poe Luna hasta su sala comun.


	2. Mi vida sin ti

Capitulo 2: Mi vida sin ti

Hermione estaba de pie junto a la ventana, se sento en su mecedora y suspiró. Día tras día al volver del trabajo recordaba aquel dia.

Esa noche ni Ron ni Luna consiguieron hacerla hablar, no podia...simplemente no podia, su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante la petición de su cabeza de hablar...

Cuando de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar las lagrimas Ron y Luna decidieron que lo mejor era abrazarla. Mas tarde y sin lograr reaccion alguna por parte de ella, la metieron en la cama. Luna se quedo a dormir con ella, velando sus ueño. Mientras que Ron abandonaba el dormitorio de las chicas para ir al suyo.

Habia escuchado a Harry entrar en el dormitorio pasado un rato, parecia agitado.

-Ron?-

-Que pasa Harry?-

-Sabes donde esta Herm?-

-Durmiendo-

-La he buscado como loco y...-

-Harry, estoy cansado, quiero dormir, mañana me cuentas-

-Pero Ron...-

-Buenas noches Harry-

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Hermione desperto, haciendo despertar a Luna tambien. Esta se sento en la cama al lado de su amiga...de su hermana....

-Como estas Herm?-

Hermione la miro seria

-Luna he de pedirte un enorme favor-

-Lo que quieras-

-Me voy Luna, y no quiero que se lo digas a nadie-

-Que dices? yo no puedo...-

-Lo imaginaba...inmovilus!-

Luna quedo inmovilizada en ese mismo instante, la miraba entre asustada y suplicante. Pudo ver como Hermione hacia su baúl, pudo ver como su rostro era frio y sus ojos trsites. Por ultimo vio como le escribia un carta a alguien.

-Luna, quiero que sepas que siento esto y que en poco tiempo se te pasara el efecto del hechizo, esta carta -dijo poniendole la carta en la mano- es para ti Ron y Harry...- le sonrio le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Corrio al despacho de Dumbledore con el baul flotando detras de ella.

-Hermione, en que puedo ayudarla?-dijo Dubledore una vez estuvo dentro

-Necesito que me permita irme por su chimenea-

-Pero su tren parte dentro de dos horas-

-Lo se pero he cambiado de destino-

-No entiendo-

-He decidido irme a Bulgaria, quiero aceptar la propuesta del Ministerio de alli-

-Estas segura?-

-Dumbledore- dijo ella llamandolo por primera vez por su nombre- no puedo mentirte no estoy segura pero...-

Dumbledore abrio los brazos y ella corrio a abrazarse a el

-Lo siento, pero siento que me tengo que ir, lo necesito-

-Te veremos por aqui?-

-Puede jurarlo,digale a Minerva que la echare de menos-

Sonrio le dio un beso en la mejilla al director y metiendose en la chimenea desaparecio.

El resto de su vida desde aquel momento habia cambiado para siempre. Comenzo en el Ministerio de Cooperacion Magica y fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a Ministra. Siempre en el punto de mira de los mortifagos se le habia asigando a su pesar, un guardaespaldas. Su guardaespaldas era un auror de alli...Viktor Krum.

Como es evidente y gracias a Rita Skeeter y su reportaje de cuando estaban en el torneo de los tres magos,los rumores de una relacion entre ellos no se hicieorn esperar.


	3. Volver

Capitulo 3: Volver

Era increible como habia pasado el tiempo. Como su vida habia cambiado. Ahora tenia unas mil obligaciones y deberes mas de lo que un mago normal pudiera asumir en su cargo.

Nunca habia vuelto a abrir su corazon a nadie. Habia tenido citas, pero eran meras invitaciones para ir acompañada a algunos actos relativos al cargo. Viktor Krum era, como desde hacia años, un gran amigo. De hecho, Viktor estaba casado y tenia una preciosa niña llamada Eva. Nadie sabia de esa parte de la vida de Krum por proteger a su familia de los ataques de los mortifagos que aun quedaban libres y que sabian que era auror.

Se sento en el sofa y Crookshanks corrio a su regazo. Suspiro y miro al vacio mientras acariciaba el lomo de su mascota.

De pronto se vio sobresaltada por un ruido en la calle. Se levanto y miro a la noche...nada...justo cuando se giraba le parecio ver una sombra moverse. Se dio la vuelta y en el mismo momento que echaba mano de su varita, la puerta de su casa se venia abajo con un tremendo estruendo.

Sabia que gracias a los dispositivos de alarma, los aurores no tardarian en llegar, mientras tanto solo tenia que resitir.

Volco la mesa y se protegio detras de ella. Dos mortifagos estaban en frente apuntandola con sus varitas.

-Rindete Granger...te queremos viva-

-Nunca!...Expeliarmus!-

-Protego!...rindete GRanger, te hemos encontrado y sabes que lo volveremos a hacer...-

-Rictusempra!-

-Desmaius!-

Cuando el cuerpo de Hermione tocaba el suelo, los aurores encabezados por Krum llegaban a su casa. No tardaron mucho en deshacerse de los mortifagos, ya que estos, acobardados por el numero de aurores habian huido.

Horas mas tarde en el hospital de Bulgaria, Hermione despertaba exahusta. Al lado de su cama estaba la mujer de Krum sosteniendole la mano, mientras que este y el jefe del cuartel de aurores discutian un poco alejados.

Alejandra, la mujer de Krum, fue la primera en darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba despierta.

-Mio!, que gusto verte despierta!- Hermione apreto con fuerza la mano de Alejandra.

Krum y su jefe se acercaron sonriendo.

-Que ocurre?-

-Por que crees que ocurre algo?-pregunto Krum

-Porque los dos sonreis a la vez-

Alejandra rio.

-Hermione, creemos que lo mejor es que durante un tiempo...te vayas a una vivienda protegida y desde alli trabajes...solo para que te pierdan la pista esos asquerosos-

Ella lo medito...

-A donde iria?-

-A Londres-


	4. La Guardia

Capitulo 4: La Guardia

Sintio un vuelco en el estomago...

Londres...

Bajo la mirada y su mente viajo lejos en el espacio y en el tiempo...y se vio alli...de nuevo...viendo aquel beso...sintiendo la opresion en el pecho, notando el resquebrajarse de su corazon...

-Mio...se que es doloroso...se que no te apetece...tambien se que tu hogar esta alli...-

Hermione miro a Alejandra.

-Yo alli ya no tengo nada...sólo una vieja casa, con mil recuerdos-

-Mio...hace años que no vas a Londres, la ultima vez fue para el entierro de tus padres y no pasaste mas que unas horas alli...creo...que no te hara mal volver-

-Tampoco me hara bien-

-No lo sabes...Mio...los demonios interiores de cada uno no pueden ser relegados ni escondidos, deben ser enfrentados-

Hermione suspiro...

-Esta bien-

-No estaras sola-dijo Krum sentandose en la cama a su lado

Hermione abrio los ojos con sorpresa

-Ven...vendreis conmigo?-

-Lo dudabas?- pregunto Alejandra poniendo cara de enfado

Hermione se abrazo a sus dos amigos...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ron Weasley estaba sentado en su mesa del despacho de aurores, revisando el correo de los ultimos dias.

"Al servicio de aurores de Londres:

Con motivo del ultimo ataque a nuestra Ministra de Cooperacion Magica, solicitamos una custadia en una casa protegida temporal de nuestra Ministra.

Esperando su respuesta. El jefe de Aurores de bulgaria."

Ron tardo en reaccionar un par de minutos. Sabia quien era la Ministra. Como no saberlo...todo el mundo lo sabia...Harry lo sabia...

Cogio un pergamino y escribio la respuesta, por supuesto la peticion era aceptada. Mando la contestacion con su propia lechuza y luego, se hecho hacia atras en su asiento. Suspiro y su mente lo llevo atras en el tiempo. Lo llevo exactamente al momento en que se enteraban Harry y el, de que HErmione ya no estaba con ellos...

"Siento no despedirme, no podria...

Siempre estaran en mi pensamiento y en mi corazon.

HErmione GRanger".

Harry se habia vuelto una persona fria y algo superficial. Todo ello provocado para no ser descubierto en su mayor mentira. Que no era feliz, que no era un hombre enamorado y que su corazon estaba desde aquel dia, frio, solo, roto...

Le envio cartas...no fueron respondidas, nunca respondio las de nadie. Eventualmente las de la Señora Weasley.

Al poco tiempo, Harry lleno el recuerdo de Hermione con odio, necesitaba ocultarse a si mismo que la queria, que siempre lo habia hecho y que por desgracia nunca lo habia sabido hasta el mismo dia que la supo lejos de su vida. No tardo nada en hacerse novio de Cho, deseo que su primer amor si descubierto, le ayudara a borrar al otro amor que siempre habia creido una amistad especial. Por supuesto esto nunca sucedio y detras del odio, residia el pesar, el penar y el amor.

Pues bien, en este momento en el que nuestro pelirrojo recordaba lo que habia sido su vida desde aquel dia...Harry entraba por la siempre desde aquel dia.

-Buenos dias-

-Hola Harry- dijo Ron si mirarle

Harry se paró en donde estaba y se giro hacia ron para mirarlo de frente

-Que ocurre?-

Ron guardo decirle?...

-Ron...que ocurre?-

Ron suspiro y se levanto de la silla, cogio la carta del Ministerio y la dejo en las manos de Harry mientras se acercaba a la maquina de cafe del fondo.

Harry leyo la carta con rapidez...la dejo en la mesa y sin mirar a Ron le pregunto.

-Cuando llegara?-

-Aun no lo se...-

-Bien...yo...voy a...a entrenar un rato si hay algun aviso me llamas...-

Harry dio la vuelta para irse, Ron le hablo antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

-Harry, es mi mejor amiga...mi hermana...no quisiera perderla otra vez...¿lo entiendes?-

-Entiendo que me pidas que la trate como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Harry, yo no soy quien para decirte segun que cosas, pero creeme...entiendo que se fuera, no lo apoyo, pero lo entiendo-

-Quieres explicarmelo?-

-No...no soy yo quien debe hacerlo-

Harry solto una risa sarcastica

-Siento bajarte de tu nube Ron, pero no sera por mi culpa por lo que la pierdas de tu tan bien has podido leer, es provisional, es ella la que se va, yo nunca la he hechado-

-No estes tan seguro-

Harry salio por la puerta sin mirar a la cara a su mejor amigo. Las palabras que Ron acababa de pronunciar eran especialmente dolorosas porque estaban presentes en la cabeza de Harry cada dia desde que ella le habia dejado. Camino despacio hacia el gimnasio de aurores. Sus ojos iban fijo en el suelo pero en su mente habia otra imagen. Su pelo castaño, sus ojos marrones, sus facciones amables y su sonrisa encantadora. No podia creerse como era capaz de recordar con toda claridad cada momento vivida a su lado...su risa...

Como suele ocurrir en estos casos, los tres dias que tardo en preparase todo pasaron volando y de esta forma llego el dia en que Hermione tenia que aparecerse en el Ministerio de Londres. Alli la esperaba los jefes de aurores Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter. Y ella no lo sabia.

-Preparada?- le pregunto Krum

-No- contesto ella con una risa nerviosa

-Vamos...Alejandra y Eva ya estan en la casa en la que nos quedaremos, esperandote asi que no hay marcha atras, no quieras ver como se pone cuando se enfada-

Hermione le miro y le sonrio

-Gracias-

Krum solo asintio y cogiendo el transladador...

Sintio que alguien la agarraba para no caer al suelo, abrio los ojos a su lado estaba J¡Krum y en frente a ella...

-Hermione!-

Ron corrio a abrazarla, tiempo en el que Hermione pudo procesar la informacion que sus ojos mandaban a su cerebro, sonrio debilmente y cerro los ojos, sus brazos rodearon a ron y lo abrazaron con fuerza...

-Ronnie...-

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos

-Te hemos hechado de menos-

-Y yo - dijo feliz de verle

Miro a Harry que estaba detras de Ron mirando al suelo como si fuera lo mas original del mundo.

-Hola-dijo ella casi sin voz

El levanto la mirada y ella no pudo distinguir sentmiento alguno en ellos

-Hola, cuando quieras te mostraremos la casa en la que te quedaras y el plan de horas para las guardias-

Ella se quedo paralizada...¿a que se debia aquello?¿por que aquel frio recibimiento de su parte?¿acaso tenia el atrevimiento de culparla de algo?.

Sintio la sangre hervir en sus venas y de la misma forma que se enfrentaba a los problemas en el trabajo se enfrento a Harry.

-Muy bien, pues cuando querais-

-Krum...que bueno verte de nuevo-

El le dio la mano a ron y este le sonrio mientras se la estrechaba. HArry ya habia hechado a andar y los esperaba en el ascensor.

Ron miro a Hermione y ella pudo leer el dolor en los ojos del pelirrojo...¿acaso se habia equivocado llendose?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Me ahogas,me torturas,me matas

Reviews: Perdonadme si no contesto los reviews pero es que casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, y el que tengo prefiero dedicarlo todo a ello integramente. Me ha sorprendido la pregunta de por que se fue Hermione sin dar explicaciones...me explicare yo por ella.

El amor, pese a ser el sentimiento universal que mueve el mundo y comete los mayores logros, es indudablmente en algun momento doloroso. Es por esto que HErmione al ver que la felicidad de Harry no se encontraba a su lado no quiso seguir sufriendo y penso que poner tierra de por medio seria el metodo mas efectivo de conseguir curarse de sus heridas de amor, y en efecto el dolor se mitigo pero nunca desaparecio.

Capitulo 5: Me ahogas,me torturas, me matas.

Salieron del Ministerio y montaron en un coche que por la imprensión que daba, pertenecia a Harry.

Ron monto al lado de Harry que conducia, Krum y Hermione iban detrás.

El camino hasta las afueras de la ciudad de se le hizo eterno. el silencio y la tension se palapaban en el ambiente. Harry conducia deprisa, de pronto paro delante de una casita pequeña con un gran prado detrás, lindando con un bosque.

Hermione bajo del coche y sin saber porque, un frio le recorrio el cuerpo, el vello de su cuerpo se erizo e inconscientemente se abrazo a si misma intentando protegerse de aquel frio.

-Va todo bien?- pregunto Ron rodeandola por los hombros con su brazo

Hermione lo miro, y en sus ojos por primera vez habia un pequeño acceso de miedo.

-Solo...tengo frio...-

Ron la miro con ternura y camino con ella aun sujetandola por los hombros.

Entraron en la casa por la puerta principal. El piso de abajo tenia una sala de estar, la cocina y un cuarto de baño. En el psio de arriba habia tres habitacion y dos cuartos de baño, uno dentro de la habitacion principal y otro en el pasillo.

-Que te parece?-le pregunto Ron

-Esta muy bien-

Harry estaba revisando la salida trasera de la casa por la cocina, cuando volvio a la sala comun, evito mirar a Hermione y le hablo.

-Arriba esta tu habitacion y la de Krum-

Krum al oir esto salio de su mudez para increpar a Harry.

-Como?...yo no he dicho en ningun momento que haya venido aqui en calidad de guardaespaldas...no habia dicho que fuera a vivir en la casa de proteccion-

-Entonces para que has venido?-pregunto Harry enfadado

-Como amigo-

-Ya...-dijo HArry incredulo

-Entonces no te quedarás con ella?-pregunto Ron

-No, no estoy de servicio y tengo ya una casa donde quedarme aqui, de hecho ya me estan esperando...supongo que la guardia de Hermione ya estara organizada y que no hay problema en que me vaya...-

-Desde luego-dijo Ron algo ofendido

-Si el irme supone que la guardia establecida se ve menguada en su efecto, prefiero quedarme y...-

-No viktor...-dijo Hermione de pronto, todos la miraron- no hace falta, podre arreglarmelas, no creo que por un da sin vigilante me pase nada, los mortifaogs no opdran encontrarme recien llegada aqui, no crees?-dijo intentando parecer serena.

-No me parece buena idea que estes sola-dijo Ron con sinceridad

-No veo que otra cosa se puede hacer-

Ron miro a Harry con seriedad. ron tenia guardia por la noche en el cuartel, Harry era el unico que habia quedado libre hoy y por lo tanto el que podia quedarse. Estaba claro que no habian previsto que Krum no estuviera profesionalmente alli y solo como amigo, pero eso era algo que jamas reconocerian. Era un fallo como auror esa falta de prevision y sobretodo falta como amigo.

Harry bajo la cabeza y suspiro con fastidio.

-Yo hare la primera noche-dijo tranquilamente

Hermione estaba a punto de protestar cuando Ron la corto esa posibilidad.

-Estupendo!, entonces nosotros nos vamos para que puedas descansar...-

Se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo. Krum hizo lo mismo

-Mañana te veo, de acuerdo?-

HErmione asintio.

No supo muy bien porque, pero cuando la puerta se cerro, sintio que la casa encogia, y que el espacio que quedaba no era sufuciente. Harry haciendo gala de su profesionalidad se dedicio a hablarle.

-Te enseñare el resto de la casa y las medidas de seguridad-

Hermione le miro y dudo que todo aquello fuera real...que estuviera con el...sola...oir su voz...sentir su presencia.

Harry camino escaleras arriba con HErmione detras de el, en silencio.

-Esta es tu habitacion, ahi esta el cuarto de baño, la de enfrente es la habitacion del guardian que este de turno y la otra es un pequeño despacho en el que podras trabajar. Tus correos seran enviados desde el Ministerio no podras enviar ni recibir lechuzas desde aqui. Nadie mas que los autorizados podran aparecerse aqui y para entrar en la casa hay una contraseña. Si alguna de estas normas se viera franqueada aparecieran toda la guardia de aurores-

-Perfecto...una jaula de oro-

-No..podras salir, pero solo en contadas ocasiones y con escolta-

Hermione suspiro.

-Es lo que conlleva marcharse para conseguir grandes aspiraciones-dijo el sarcastico mientras bajaba las escaleras

El comentario cogio a HErmione por sorpresa, cuando reacciono bajo las escaleras corriendo detras de el.

-Perdona, pero me parece que has querido decir algo con ese comentario-dijo ella tajante

-He querido decir lo que he dicho-dijo el enfadandose

-Eso crees? crees que me fui por sonseguir un puesto?-

-Bueno obvio que te fuiste por eso o bueno...por otros amigos-

-No me lo puedo creer...no se como eres capaz de pensar eso de mi...-dijo ella ya muy enfadada-

-De ti?, permiteme que te diga que no se quien eres tu...no te conozco, de hecho creo que nunca te ha conocido...creo que me engañaste, que nos engañaste a todos...no eramos suficiente para ti...-

-No pienso consentirte que tengas el valor de juzgarme, no sabes nada!-

-Tu no has querido decirmelo, yo estaba ahi para escucharte!, ni siquiera has ido a ver a tus padres!, que clase de persona eres!?-

-No pienso consentirte que me hagas daño...no de nuevo...-

dijo ella mas para si que para HArry

-De que hablas ?-

-Hablo Harry, de que no tienes idea de nada, nunca la has tenido, ni un dia desde que me he ido he dejado de pensar en vosotros...en ti...me torturaba estar lejos de aqui, pero no podia sufrir mas...llegue a enfermar por eso...no tienes ni idea de lo que ha sido mi vida nunca...pense que irme era lo mejor para todos, por eso lo hice...no por mi, por todos...-Harry se quedo perplejo, no sabia que decir pero tampoco entendia muy bien lo que ella queria decir... la vio caminar hacia la escalera. De pronto se paro y se dio la vuelta y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas le dijo

-Nunca, ni un solo segundo de mi vida he dejado de pensar en lo que deje atras...y te equivocas en algo mas...si volvi a ver a mis padres...cuandos los enterre-

Subio las escaleras despacio, dejando a Harry sin poder reaccionar. No lo sabia,nadie lo podia haber ocurrido y no saberlo?, no habia estado a su lado, no habia podido consolarla, le gustaria haber podido coger su mano, le gustaria poder haber estado en ese momento a su lado...sus padres eran muggles por eso no se habian enterado. Sintio el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Hermione estaba sola...cuando trato de hablar ella ya habia subido

-Hermione...yo...-demasiado tarde, ya no estaba-lo siento-dijo dejandose caer en el sillon y tapandose la cara con las manos.

Ella subio a su habitacion y se sento en la cama como un automata. Cerro los ojos y las lagrimas surgieron con una facilidad pasmosa, pareciera que lleveran toda una vida ahi esperando, pugnando por salir...y es que...asi era. Sentia el mundo a su alrededor girar mientras ella permanecia quieta, le torturaba estar al lado de HArry y seguir sintiendo aquel amor no correspondido, le ahogaba el recordar los reproches de HArry...le mataba el no poder echarse a sus brazos y gritarle su amor.

La noche cayo y se metio en cama. Cuando ya estaba dormida, alguien abrio su puerta y se colo en su habitacion...era Harry. Se acerco despacio a la cama de ella y la miro dormir...parecia agitada por un sueño nada placentero, pero aun asi, se veia hermosa, serena. Acerco su mano despacio y le acaricio el pelo con suavidad.

Se aparto y cuando ya salia por la puerta se giro para verla una vez mas...

-No dejare que nada te ocurra...-

Dejo la puerta entre abierta y se fue a su habitacion a dormir.

Puede ser que el amor no se el sentimiento mas sencillo del mundo, puede ser que las relaciones entre las personas sean tan complicadas como las personas mismas...pero...si hay algo en lo que no se manda es en la verdad de corazon...amar no es querer. Amar es sentir pasion,ternura,compasion,amistad,confianza,sensualidad, y sobretodo sinceridad hacia uno mismo para poder asi, ser sincero con el otro.

Sea como fuere en aquella casa, aquella noche durmieron dos pasiones que nadie jamas podria haber imaginado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	6. Golpes

Capitulo 6: Golpes

Estaba en una habitacion vacia y negra, no entraba luz por ningun lado pero...curiosamente ella estaba siendo iluminada por un foco, estaba en pijama, con el mismo pijama de camiseta y pantalon con el que se habia acostado. Del fondo de la estancia una figura negra surgio en silencio.

-Aqui estas...-

-Si-dijo ella dudosa

-SAbes quien soy?-

-No-

-Seguro mujer?-pregunto la voz siseante que cada ves se acercaba mas

Se levanto del suelo de golpe y intento retroceder, pero no pudo.

-Ahora si lo sabes...-

-que quieres de mi ?-

-Todo...quiero tener tu vida, tus sueños, tu fe, tu alegria, tu cuerpo...quiero tener tu vida en mis manos para poder decidir luego que hacer con ella-

Hermione podia sentir el aliento frio de la siniestra figura en su rostro

-Basta! dejame! no ire contigo!-

-No te estoy dando opcion...-

Una voz llego desde lejos cuando la figura ya la tenia agarrada por los brazos y aproximaba su cuerpo al de ella

-Ahora despertaras, pero recuerda, te encontrare..siempre lo hago...-

La voz que decia su nombre se escuchaba cada vez con mas claridad. Sintio como aquel hombre se acercaba a su boca e intentaba besarla, pero ella, comenzo a patalear y a intentar pegarle con los punños, mientras le gritaba

-No, basta...sueltame..dejame...apartarte!-

-HERMIONE!-

Se incorporo en la cama sobresaltada, y tardo varios segundo es enfocar a la personas que la sujetaba por los hombros. JAdeaba y sentia su cuerpo sudado y sus latidos desbocados.

-Estas bien?- Harry le preguntaba con preocupacion...

Ella no pudo hablar, solo movio la cabeza indicandole que no estaba bien.

Harry dudo...queria abrazarla pero...aun necesitaba saber mas de porque se habia ido...ella miraba al vacio, mientras que su respiracion se normalizaba.

-Sueles tener pesadillas?-pregunto el

Ella volvio a negar.

-Tendras que contarmelo,sabes que los sueños pueden ser mas que eso-

Ella lo miro y por un segundo su cara sedesencajo, aparto a Harry de su lado y salio corriendo hacia el baño.

Harry se acerco por detras corriendo y llego a tiempode ver que ella se agachaba en el baño para vomitar. Cuando parecia que habia terminado, despues de cinco minutos, se apoyo en la taza del water. El la abrazo por detras para levantarla del suelo. Ella estaba palida.

-te ha pasado esto alguna vez?-

-No-dijo ella hablando por primera vez

-Quieres volver a la cama?-

-No ...prefiero ducharme...-

-Esta bien,te esperare fuera -dijo el

Salio, y mientras ella se duchaba con un suave toque de varita su habitacion quedo recogida y limpia, con la cama hecha.

Cuando ella salio de la cucha ya vestida, pero con el pelo mojado, Harry se quedo mirandola embobado.

-Ya me siento mejor-

-me alegro-

-Tengo que ponerme a trabajar-

-No quieres comer nada?-

-No-

-Esta bien, quiza dentro de un rato-

-Si-

Salieron de la habitacion hacia el despacho.

Harry se sento en la sala de estar en el piso de abajo a leer un libro que habia encontrado en la estanteria. Y HErmione trabajaba duramente en su despacho. Cuando el reloj de la sala dio las dos, Harry levanto la cabeza y miro hacia las escaleras.

Se acerco al despacho...alli estaba ella...sumergida entre un mundo de papeles, con el pelo recogido con un lapiz.

-Creo que deberias comer algo-

Hermione levanto la cabeza sorprendida.

-Si..si...me vendra bien un cafe...-

-Cafe?no...me temo que tendras que comer como una persona normal-

Hermione hizo un mohin con la boca que Harry sabia perfectamente que significaba que decidia no discutir por no perder el tiempo.

Mientras estaban en la cocina , el comunicador de Harry comenzo a sonar.

-Hola?-

-Harry amor, donde estas metido?-

Harry se removio en su sitio, cuando supo que la voz era la de su novia Cho. Hermione se quedo paralizada, y bajo la cabeza mirando fijamente su plato de comida.

-Cho...estoy de servicio-

-Ya veo...bueno amor...pues cuando salgas te pasas por casa, de acuerdo?-

-Si puedo si-

Antes de que HArry cerrara el comunicador Hermione ya se habia levantado y salia de la cocina.

Se levanto despacio, ¿debia hablar con ella?.

-Hermione?-

Ella se giro en las escaleras y le miro.

-dime-

-Yo solo...-

-Tu que HArry?-

-Solo queria saber si estabas bien-

-Perfectamente Harry, voy a trabajar-

A las ocho de la tarde llego el relevo de Harry y este se asomo al despacho de Hermione donde ella estaba sentada en su sillon y estaba girada mirando hacia la ventana.

-Hermione-

-Si?-

-Ya ha llegado mi relevo, se llama Kruger, esta abajo, te vere en unos dias...si necesitaras...-

Hermione no le dejo acabar.

-Esta bien Harry...adios-

Harry la miro, ella seguia de espaldas.Salio del despacho y abandono la casa.

Harry no tenia ganas ningunas de volver a casa con Cho, la verdad es que nunca habia estado enamorado de ella, pero desde la llegada de Hermione no le apatecia tampoco el fingir que si lo hacia. Fue derecho hacia la casa de Ron.

-Que hay socio?-

-Harry! que sorpresa!-

-Estabais ocupados?-

-No que va, Luna esta haciendo la cena...pasa-

Harry se sento en el salon junto con Ron

-Que es lo que ocurre HArry?-

-Nada...solo que...me afecta que ella...este aqui otra vez-

-Lo imagino-

-Sabias que sus padres habian muerto?-

-Hablas en serio?-

-Si Ron-

-No me lo puedo creer...no nos hemos enterado-

-Puede que porque eran esta ella?-

-Bien...creo...tiene pesadillas...le afectan mucho...pero dice que es la primera vez, aunque no me ha querido contar los detalles, creo quees grave-

-Pues debemos estar atentos, quiza un poco de Occlumency le venga bien-

-Puede ser...sabes socio? la abrace...-

-Entiendo-

-Bueno Ron, me voy a casa-

-Mañana hablare con ella para lo de la Occlumency-

-De acuerdo-

Mientras tanto, aquella noche Hermione tenia su segundo encuentro en sus sueños con el hombre de oscura figura. Volvia a decirle que le encontraria,que seria para el, volvia a abrazarla y besarla mientras ella oponia resistencia. Esta vez la agonia fue mayor, ya que nadie acudio a despertarla como habia hecho Harry. De nuevo se levanto y sintio ganas de vomitar, a pesar de que su cuerpo no habia ingerido casi nada de comer en todo el dia anterior.

A media mañana mientras trabajaba, Ron se aparecio en la casa.

-Buenos dias-

Ella levanto la cabeza del escritorio y lo miro.

-Buenos dias Ronnie-

-Ey! tienes mala cara...que te pasa?-

-Una mala noche-

-Otra pesadilla?-

-Te lo ha dicho HArry?-

-Si, creemos que lo mejor es que practiques occlumency-

-Puede no ser una mala idea, quien me daria clases?-

-El mejor es HArry-

-Ya...

-Comollevas el ver a Harry de nuevo?-

Ella se levanto y camino por el despacho

-Ayer hemos tenido el primer encuentro duro...me dijo que no sabiais que mis padres estan muertos....-

-es verdad, por cierto, lo siento-

-Ya no duele, pero gracias. De todas formas todo vino porque el me acuso de que no os queria que, solo me aproveche, cree que me fui para escalar puesto en mi trabajo-

-Esta dolido-

-No lo entiendo Ron, por que esta dolido? cuando me marche, el acababa de darle otra oportunidad a Cho-

-Herm, yo no soy nadie para hablar de lo que el siente-

-Ron, tu sabes que si me hubiera quedado...me hubiera muerto de dolor...Ron pude pasar por eso una vez, pero mas, ya seria demasiado-

-HErmione, te entiendo, se que lo amabas, se que te fuiste por no sufrir. Pero el...el...no esperaba que te marcharas...fue muy duro-

-No veo por que, tendria que ser igual que para ti-

-Creo Hermione, que el nunca se planteo una vida sin ti cerca, es por eso que cuando te fuiste, cambio su forma de ver las cosas-

-Dejalo Ron, ayer cuando estaba aqui le llamo Cho, se que esta con ella, eso es bastante-

-Aun le quieres?-

-Si, por eso, aun duele-

-Es decir, que te marcharas de nuevo-

-Lo antes posible Ron-


	7. Deseandote

Capitulo 7: Deseandote

Harry volvia a estar de guardia, Hermione desde que habia llegado para sustituir a Gregor no le habia dicho mas que buenas noches.

Se metio en la cama pronto, estaba cansada.

La noche era muy caliente, sentia que las sabanas eran una tortura...decidio levantarse...camino hacia la ventana con solo su camison blanco sobre su cuerpo...abrio la ventana y dejo que el poco aire que corria aquella calurosa noche le rodeara el cuerpo. El vello de su cuerpo se erizo ante el contacto del viento de la noche, cerro sus ojos e imagino que era Harry quien le provoca aquella reaccion..sus manos se dirigieron a su cuello y comenzo a acariciarse a si misma como si fuera Harry el que lo hiciera.

Harry no podia dormir, le volvia loco el saber que Hermione estaba a unos pasos de el, y aun encima ese maldito calor...

Salio con el pantalon del pijama ala parte trasera de la casa.El poco viento que soplaba le golpeo la cara. El cosquilleo que el viento le produjo en los pectorales, le hizo imaginar que aquella seria la misma sensacion que sentir el pelo sedoso de Hermione sobre su piel desnuda, se imagino a si mismo recorriendo el cuerpo de Hermione. Un leve gruñido salio de su garganta...la deseaba.

Harry noto a alguien en la ventana y se giro para mirar.

Hermione noto que habia alguien abajo, asi que miro para ver que ocurria.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, esta vez sintieron la misma sensacion de antes, solo que esta vez no corria ni una pizca de brisa. Hermione abrio los labios queriendo poder respirar el suficiente aire como para no desmayarse de debilidad. Sus corazones latian aprisa. Harry podia entre ver el cuerpo de HErmione y ella miraba su blanca piel desde la ventana. Sin pensarlo Hermione bajo sus manos desde su cuello hasta la cintura. Harry sintio que en ese momento o subia alli y la besaba o se moriria.

No se lo penso. Subio las escaleras corriendo. Hermione se giro al oirlo entrar por la puerta.

LE miro con ojos de deseo de amor, de neceseidad. Harry ya habia perdido toda capacidad de pensar con logica. Ella le iro y se mordio el labio. El creyo enloquecer. Se acero con paso decidido hacia ella,la cogio por sorpresa y agarrandola por la nuca por encima del pelo y por la cintura comenzo a besarla con fiereza. Ella se abrazo a el, clavo sus uñas en la piel de Harry y gimio.

Harry se separo de ella, la miro y vio sus ojos marrones deleitarse en los verdes de el. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus cuerpos comenzaban a estar perlados de sudor. Respiraban el uno encima de la boca del otro, de esta forma sentian sus alientos. Harry bajo su mano desde la nuca hasta la cadera de ella y la pego mas a el.

HErmione se mordio el labio otra vez y cuando Harry comenzo a bersarle el cuello volvio a gemir, Harry tambien gimio. Con un tiron la subio a su cadera, de forma que ella le rodeaba con las piernas la cintura. Se volvieron a besar con fuerza, ella le revolvia el pelo y le acariciaba el cuello. Harry la echo sobre la cama y la miro....jadeantes, sonrojados, calientes, ansiosos. Ella le miro...sus ojos dijeron lo que las palabras en ese momento no podian. se volvieron a besar mientras que Harry le quitaba el camison, ella la bajaba el pantalon con los pies. Harry miro los suaves pechos de Hermione, su abdomen liso y sus caderas turgentes. Sin mas Hermione comenzo a besar el pecho de HArry, dandole pequeños mordiscos y lamiendole. Harry soltaba gemidos-gruñidos de placery comenzo a frotar su pelvis con la de Hermione, ella le miro a los ojos y se volvieron a besar, sus lenguas se juntaban y se separaban como si fuera una lucha, se mordian los labios delicadamente sus manos recorrian sus cuerpos, ansiosos de inspeccionar cada rincon, Hermione se deshacia en gemidos por las caricias de Harry. No podian mas, el calor en la habitacion era insoportable, el calor de sus cuerpos solo se veia saciado por sus besos humedos y las caricias intimas. Harry recorrio todo el cuerpo de HErmione con besos y caricias con la lengua. Cuando acabo se volvieron a besar. En un movimiento casi imperceptible, HArry se introdujo en HErmione, ella solto un pequeño grito y se agarro a las sabanas de la cama. Harry cogio sus manos mientras se movia dentro de ella y entre cruzo los dedos de ella con los de el, en cada envestida se apretaban las manos entrecruzadas. sus cuerpos estaban sudados, sus mentes perdidas en el mundo en donde solo ellos y el placer que estaban viviendo existia. Sus corazones palpitaban a mil por hora de amor, de deseo, de emocion.

Los dos sintieron que llegaban al final juntos, se miraronpor ultima vez mientras aquella locura duraba y con un beso mucho mas impresionante que el resto de ellos, terminaron.

HArry se desplomo sobre el pecho de ella, y ella le abrazo.

Mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban, el sueño les vencio.

-No...!...no!...basta!...dejame!-

Harry abrio los ojos, Hermione se removia como si luchara con alguien.

-Herms...-la mecio

-Dejame!, no me toques asqueroso!...no sere tuya jamas! por muchos mortifagos que mandes....Harry me protegera...si ....BASTA!-

-HERMIONE!-esta vez, Harry habia dejado la suavidad para darle un buen zarandeo. Ella abrio los ojos, y le vio a su lado,vio su pecho desnudo...se abrazo a el y comenzo a llorar.

Como siempre al poco tuvo que ir corriendo a vomitar, Harry la acompaño para ayudarla a levantarse.

Se abrazo de nuevo a el, y el....penso que si el mundo terminara en ese instante, podria decir que murio siendo el hombre mas feliz de toda la tierra.

Harry hacia el desayuno mientras Hermione se duchaba. Cuando salio del baño, escucho a Harry hablar con alguien...

-No, en serio, no ha pasado nada, solo que no escuche el comunicador...

Harry, no se si creerte...

Mira Cho, haz lo que quieras, me estoy cansando...

Solo se que te quiero Harry...

Hablamos esta noche de acuerdo?...

Esta bien Harry...te quiero

Y yo a ti-

El mundo de HErmione se removio...sus entrañas se removieron, su vista se nublo por las lagrimas que se agolpaban en los ojos...solo habia sido un calenton... se apoyo en la pared...se dejo resbalar hasta el suelo...el mundo se venia abajo, su corazon ya debil por el primer golpe, se rompia de nuevo, el dolor era insoportable, no podia respirar...sus ojos se cerraron y perdio el conocimiento.

-Hermione?-

Harry subio las escaleras, tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Hermione!-

La vio alli...tirada en el una mueca de dolor en la cara...respiraba pero no recobraba el conocimiento.


	8. Rendicion

Cpaitulo 8: Rendicion

En su mente un remolino de momentos, de sentimientos, en su piel...las marcas del amor...en su corazon, el dolor...

Escucho voces....ron y Harry hablaban cerca de ella.

Abrio los ojos perezosamente.

-Hola!-dijeron los dos

-Quiero beber algo...-

ron le acerco un vaso de agua.

-Que ocurrio?...-

-Te desmayaste-dijo Harry

Le miro, y le dolio hacerlo.

El medimago se acaba de ir, dice que estas debil, que debes alimentarte mejor y dormir mas-dijo Ron preocupado.

-DEjarme sola-

-Como?-pregunto Ron

-Quiero estar sola-

-Pero HErmione...-dijo HArry

-PEro nada, os ruego que os vayais-

-Esta bien Herms, estaremos abajo-

Los dos salieron apesadumbrados...que ocurria?....

HErmione rompio en llanto....queria arrancarse el dolor del pecho, queria dejar de sentirse debil por el. Se acerco a la ventana...era de noche...llevaba todo el dia sin conocimiento. Vio apoyada en la entrada de atras la escoba que seguramente seria del medimago.

Debe estar aun abajo...penso HErmione

Una idea cruzo su mente...se giro rapidamente y se puso por encima la capa y cogio la varita.

-Accio escoba!- la escoba salio volando hasta sus manos. Volar no era su fuerte, pero para llegar a donde queria estar sola, no tenia mas remedio.

Con una patada en el suelo salio por la ventana y se perdio en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras tanto abajo.

-Le agradezco que haya venido tan rapido-

-No ha sido nada señor Potter-

-Le acompaño hasta la salida de la casa...- dijo Ron

Salieron los tres por la puerta de atras...

-Mi escoba no esta...-

-Como puede ser?-

Harry miro hacia la ventana donde la noche anterior HErmione habia estado apoyada en camison.

Ron y el se miraron.

Harry subio corriendo las escaleras. Su habitacion estaba vacia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Reunion de aurores en la casa protegida de Hermione

-Cada uno revisara una superficie de 30 km, y en estos mapas os hemos marcados sitios que ella conoce y a los que pudiera ir-

Los aurores se marcharon inmediatamente.

-Harry, tu donde vas a ir?-

-No lo se socio-

-Por que se habra ido?-

-Por mi...-

-Como?-

-Ayer...nos acostamos...y creo que debio escuchar una conversacion que tuve con Cho por la mañana, en la que le dije que no habia pasado nada...-

-Joder Harry...-

-No me mal interpretes, no me parecio lo mejor, contarle nada por comunicador, ademas...aun no habia hablado con ella, no sabia si lo que paso era por algo o por un deseo repentino-

-Harry, eres un torpe, aparte de un idiota que no pilla ni una-

-Gracias socio...-

-te hablo en serio...mira Harry ,cabe la posibilidad de que no la encontremos y lo sabes y solo por eso te voy a decir esto....Hermione se marcho de nuestro lado porque te vio con Cho la noche del baile y ella habia pensando que tu estabas enamorado de ella y por eso la habias invitado. Se fue por dolor, se fue por verte otra vez en brazos de Cho, se fue porque te quiere-

Harry sintio el peso del mundo en sus hombros y el aire mucho mas denso de lo normal.

-Bueno yo...yo...me gustaba Hermione, pero creia que no sentia lo mismo, asi que cuando aparecio Cho pues...no lo se...y cuando ella se fue fue cuando descubri que yo la queria...-

-Mejor la buscas y se lo dices tu mismo-

Horas mas tarde...

-Se sabe algo?-

-No Harry, quedan pocos aurores por volver...he buscado en Hogsmeade, he buscado en Hogwarts...-

-Donde puede estar?-

-Crees que le haya pasado algo?-

-Espero que no...bueno ron, voy a dar otro vistazo-

Harry volaba sin un rumbo preciso..su mente viajaba mas rapido que el. Cuanto la queria, como se habia sentido al tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya...habia conocido la felicidad y se habia vuelto a escapar...

De pronto una idea le vino a la mente...la casa antigua de su comunicador

-Ron, tengo una idea, creo que puede estar en su antigua casa-

-Esta bien socio voy para alla-

Harry se agarro mas a su escoba y a una increible velocidad sobrevolo Londres.

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama de sus padres con un album de fotos en su mano, sus ojos estaban hinchados y en su cara aun habia señales de las lagrimas derramadas. Apreto el album contra su pecho. Cuanto echaba de menos a sus padres, cuanto dolor llevaba dentro...cuanta soledad.

Por primera vez en su vida deseo poner fin a su dolor. Miro a su alrededor, desde la muerte de sus padres no habia movido nada de su sitio, parecia que de un momento a otro regresarian. Apoyo el album en la mesilla de su padre y penso en una forma facil de terminar con aquello. Nadie la esperaba, nadie la necesitaba, no tenia familia. El encuentro con Harry la habia hecho feliz, pero para que...para golpearle de nuevo la realidad al oirlo hablar con Cho, no queria mas palabras, no queria mas explicaciones, queria descansar, queria poder dormir con tranquilidad, queria dejar de sentirse sola, queria dejar de sentir aquel dolor en el pecho.

Rebusco en el cajon de la mesilla de noche de su papa. Su abrecartas estaba alli. Lo cogio con la mano derecha. Lo miro en su mano y penso que aquello era lo menos Gryffindor que podia hacer, pero de que le valia ser una GRyffindor? donde habia quedado todo aquello? se enfado consigo misma, tambien habia que tener valor para acabar con todo aquello...apreto con fuerza el abrecartas y miro por ultima vez la foto que se habia hecho con sus padres los padres de Ron, Ron y HArry.

-Hermione no!-

Harry entro como una exhalacion en la habitacion y con un solo movimiento le quito de la mano el abrecartas.

-Que haces aqui?-

-Hermione, que diablos ibas a hacer?-

-Que te importa!-dijo ella enfadandose

-Mucho...me has dado un susto de muerte llendote asi, y ahora llego y veo esto...que pensabas hacer eh?-

-Me sorprende que te dieras cuenta de que me habia ido!-

-Que dices?, eso son tonterias-

-BAsta HArry no quiero oir nada mas, quiero que te vayas-

-No te dejare-

-Ya lo has hecho-

-Hermione yo siento si has oido la conversacion con Cho, no me parecio adecuado decirle por el comunicador-

-No deberias contarle nada Harry-

-Que quieres decir?-

-Que no ha pasado tu dijiste-

-Que dices? que no significo nada para ti?-

-Significo tanto que casi me quito la vida HArry-

-Hermione yo...te quiero...-

-Mientes, lo dices por pena-

-Hermione te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi, solo que no lo supe hasta que no te tuve a mi lado-

-No puedo creerte-

Harry se acerco a ella y la beso

-Me crees ahora?-

-Harry ...yo...-

-Sssh, calla y abrazame, nunca mas te dejare sola, nunca mas Herm-

Y asi el corazon roto por el dolor sano sus heridas, y se abrazaron y lloraron por saberse por fin en brazos el uno del otro....

Pero...cuanto duraria?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Amante de la oscuridad

Capitulo 9: Amante de la oscuridad

Todo era perfecto. Harry se quedo a dormir aquella noche en la casa protegida de Hermione.

Pero se les escapo un detalle...un detalle con nombre y apellidos, Cho Chang.

El comunicador de Harry comenzo a sonar a primera hora de la mañana.

-Si...hola...

Harry, donde te has metido? estoy preocupadisima...

Lo siento Cho, mira, ahora voy para ahi, tenemos que hablar

Esta bien, yo tambien tengo que decirte-

Hermione miro a Harry, buscando signos de que se arrpentia de estar con ella...él solo la beso y le dijo.

-No se lo que tardare en volver, tengo que explicarle y posiblemente se ponga echa un mar de lagrimas, asi que me quedare un poco para asegurarme de que esta bien y volvere directo para aqui.-

-Esta bien- dijo ella intentado sonreir

-Te quiero-

-y yo a ti Harry-

Hermione sintio un frio glaciar recorrer su cuerpo cuando el desaparecio delante de ella con un sonoro "plof". Se abrazo a sus piernas y rogo que todo fuera bien, que Harry volviera a su lado, y que fueran felices.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que esa noche no habia soñado y muy contenta porque esto no hubiera ocurrido se dispuso a desayunar como hacia dias que no hacia.

Habia pasado hora y media cuando en la sala de la casa aparecio Ron.

-buenos dias!-

-Ronnie! que bueno verte!-

-Veo que estamos de mejor humor-

-Oh Ronnie-dijo ella abrazandolo- no podia ser mejor...-

-Cuentame-dijo el sentandose en el sofa con ella

-Harry y yo estamos juntos, ayer...bueno...ya te imaginas no?-

Ron rio.

-Si me hago una idea-

-Dios mio! Ron, fue incriebli, soy definitivamente la mujer mas feliz del mundo...todo es tan perfecto, tan ...no se como definirlo...-dijo ella riendo

Ron la abrazo

-Me alegro Hermione-

-Me hubiera vuelto loca si hubiera tenido que estar a su lado un solo dia mas sin poder abrazarle y besarle, sinceramente Ron, no se que hubiera hecho...bueno si lo se...cuando Harry me encontro estaba a punto de...de...-

-De?

-De quitarme la vida-

-Pero Hermione...-

Pero...la frase de Ron quedo en el aire...Harry acababa de aparecer en la casa y no traia cara de estar precisamente feliz.

-Ey socio que ocurre?-

-Yo...tengo que...deciros algo...-

-Me asustas...-dijo Hermione palida

-Hermione, yo...lo primero que debo decirte es que nada de lo que te dije fue mentira, que todo lo que dije o hice fue de corazon y que yo...no...lo olvidare-

-Harry que...?-

-DEjarme acabar, luego tendre que irme...he hablado con Cho y le conte, pero...ella tambien tenia que decirme...queria que nos casaramos porque...porque esta esperando un bebe mio-

Hermione se creyo morir, otra vez aquel dolor...otra vez aquella sensacion en el pecho...cerro los ojos y una sonrisa terrorifica asomo a sus labios.

-HErmione estas...bien?-

Hermione no hablo, se levanto de su asiento y subio las escaleras, despacio y en silencio.

-Estas bien?-pregunto Ron a HArry

-No-

-lo siento Harry, lo siento de verdad-

-Me voy...Ron...cuidala, yo no creo que venga por aqui en un tiempo-

-Comprendo, no hay problema-

Harry desaparecio mirando a las escaleras.

Hermione saco el comunicador que le habian proporcionado para hablar con Krum.

-Viktor?-

-que ocurre preciosa?-

-Me vuelvo a Bulgaria-

-Que dices? no puedes...-

Alejandra tomo el comunicador

- que ocurre Mio...-

-Ayer estuve a punto de quitarme la vida Alejandra y creo que si sigo aqui una sola noche mas, lo hare otra vez, quiero irme de aqui, no me hace bien alejandra, ya he probado a estar aqui, y no puedo alejandra te juro que no puedo-

-Esta bien Mio, en un rato Viktor llega para ahi, de acuerdo? no te muevas ni hagas nada por favor-

-Esta bien alejandra, gracias-

Cerro el comunicador y bajo las escaleras, alli estaba Ron

-Ron...-

-Como estas?-

-Alguna vez te has muerto?-

Ron puso cara de extrañado

-Hermione...es evidente que no...-

-Pues...para mi...esta es mi tercera vez-

Ron corrio a abrazarla y la dejo llorar en su pecho hasta que sus sollozos cesaron.

-Me vuelvo a Bulgaria-

-Que dices? no puedes, no es seguro...-

-Eso no me importa, enfrentarme a la muerte no es algo que me preocupe, porque como ya te dije, ya lo estoy-

-Pero yo no quiero...Hermione yo no quiero perderte otra vez....-

-Lo siento ron, de verdad que lo siento , pero creo que lo mejor es que pensaras que me he muerto , que ya o existo, asi sera menos doloroso, nunca jamas volvere aqui...-

-Hermione yo no puedo hacer eso...-dijo Ron

-Es lo mejor para ti-dijo ella subiendo las escaleras, cuando llego a su habitacion acababa de aparecerse Krum en ella....

-Viktor...-

-Oh Dios! otra vez no!...-

-De que hablas Viktor?-

-De esa mirada en tus ojos, como cuando llegasta a Bulgaria, daba miedo verte a los ojos-

-Viktor, lo primero es que le digas a Rona que esta abajo que se marche luego sube que tenemos que hablar-

Viktor salio por la puerta, Hermione se sento en el escritorio y cogio pergamino y pluma

"A la antencion del Ministro de Cooperacion Magica internacional:

Señor Ministro, como superior de mi cargo , me veo en la obligacion de ponerle al corriente de mi decision personal.

En el mismo dia de hoy he decidido dimitir de mi cargo como Ministra de Cooperacion MAgica de Bulgaria y pongo mi cargo a su disposicion desde este momento.

Querria agradecerle todo el apoyo que siempre me ha brindado, la preocupacion y el compañerismo. Siento no haber podido avisar con mas tiempo pero mi decision es debida a una nueva situacion personal que no me dejaria dedicarme de lleno a mi trabajo como yo quisiera.

Esta misma tarde mi despacho estara vacio.

Atentamente.

Hermione Granger.

Ex-Ministra de Cooperacion Magica de Bulgaria"

Krum volvio a entrar por la puerta cuando HErmione terminaba su dimision.

-Viktor...se ha ido?-

-Si-

-Bien...Viktor...he dimitido de mi cargo-

-Como?- la cara de Krum se volvio una contorsion extraña

- Lo que has oido, no pretendo que nadie entienda mis motivos, pero queria que fueras el primero en saberlo. He de pedirte un par de favores.-

-Hermione no me parece bien lo que haces, creo que deberias descansar unos dias antes de tomar esa clase de decisiones-

-Viktor, como amigo mio durante todos estos años, te suplico ahora, que me escuches y no me cuestiones-

Krum bufo

-Por lo menos prometeme que sabremos de ti-

-Sois mi familia Viktor-

-Esta bien, dime que favores te tengo que hacer?-

-Necesito que viajes hoy a Bulgaria, y recojas las cosas de mis despacho y las lleves a mi casa, a la residencia privada, sabes que solo tu y yo la conocemos, asi que, mi ultimo favor es....que lleves a Eva y Alejandra a vivir alli-

-Es tu casa!-

-No la quiero Krum , no quiero nada, no quiero tener cosas, que me supongan lazos con los sitios o las personas-

-Alejandra te matara-

-Al principio querra hacerlo, pero luego, se dara cuenta de que Eva se cria alli mejor que en un piso-

-A donde vas Hermione?-

-A conocer a alguien que se colo en mis sueños-

Krum no entendio a que se referia Hermione , pero prefiero no seguir indagando mas.

Se puso la capa de viajar, cogio su varita y dandole un beso a Krum en la frente desaparecio.


	10. Fuera de tu alcance

Capitulo 10: Fuera de tu alcance

La oscuridad de la noche por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecio reconfortarla.Camino despacio por el bosque mas peligroso de Bulgaria, con la varita en la mano, avanzaba sigilosa con la cabeza bien erguida. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto hubiera pensado que era un alma en pena que erraba por el bosque en busca del descanso eterno. Y es que la realidad no se alejaba mucho de aquello.

Encontro un claro en medio de aquel bosque. Sabia que parte de sus intenciones se estaban llevando a cabo satisfactoriamente porque ninguna criatura de aquel sitio se habia atrevido a atacarla, ni siquiera las habia visto. Su amo ya habia ordenado que nadie la lastimara y ella lo sabia. Se sento al pie de un arbol y se abrigo en su capa, esperando lo que era ya inevitable.

En Londres las cosas no iban mucho mejor.

-Que dices?!, como has podido dejarla?! maldita sea...maldita sea MALDITA SEA JODER!-dijo HArry golpeando un mueble de la casa protegida.

-Que esperabas que hiciera Harry? que la atara a la pata de la cama?-Ron hablaba triste y resignado

-Por favor, por Merlin! esto tienes que ser un mal sueño....joder!-dijo golpeando esta vez una pared...

En ese momento Krum aparecio en la casa.

-Hola!, no esperaba encontrarles aqui-

-Krum...-dijo HArry cogiendole por las solapas de la capa-tu debes saber de ella...-

ron le miro espectante.Krum aparto las manos de Harry y se dio la vuelta para cargar la maleta de HErmione.

-Mucho me temo que yo no tengo ni idea de donde esta-

-Mientes!-

Krum miro a Harry con furia.

-Yo no pierdo el tiempo con mentiras Potter, ella se ha ido y no se a donde.-

-como es posible eso? me dijo que iba a Bulgaria-

-Si, y eso es lo unico que se Ron, porque antes de marchar para alli, mando una carta con su dimision y me mando a recoger su despacho-

-QUE?!...no puede ser...no puede ser....esto tienes que ser una pesadilla y de un momento a otro me despertare y ...ella estara a mi lado..y todo sera perfecto...maldita sea! maldita sea!-dijo Harry golpeando la pared hasta hacerse sangrar los puños.

-Mucho me temo que no es un sueño...no se donde fue Potter, lo unico que me dijo es queiba a encontrarse con alguien que se colaba en sus sueños...no entendi que quiso decir-

Harry le miro un momento mientras su cabeza trabajaba a una velocidad increible...

-Sus pesadillas...no nos dijo que ocurria pero esta claro que nada bueno...-

-Harry, tu crees que pudiera ser Voldemort?-pregunto Ron sin que le temblara la voz al pronunciar el nombre del mago tenebroso

-Imposible, lleva muerto mucho tiempo, pero quiza...algun mortifago...lo suficiente poderesoso para meterse en sus sueños...-

-Pero quien?-pregunto Ron

Krum palidecio....

-En Bulgaria solo hay un mortifago capaz de controlar a los demas, un jefe de todos ellos, alguien que lleva teniendo a HErmione en el punto de mira mucho mucho tiempo...-

-Quien?-preguntaron Ron y Harry a la vez

-Draco Malfoy-

Mientras tanto en el bosque mas oscuro de Bulgaria, Hermione desacansaba al pie de un gran arbol...todo comenzo a llenarse una densa neblina que lo hacia todo mucho mas oscuro. Se levanto del arbol.

-Muestrate Malfoy-

Una figura oscura como la de sus sueños aparecio delante de ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquella imagen no la inquietaba, Nada que la puediera ocurrir seria peor de lo que ya habia ocurrido.

Se acerco despacio hasta el, y el hacia ella.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar, pero queria asegurarme de que estabas sola...-

-Ya lo ves Malfoy-

-Aun no entiendo porque haces esto, venir aqui tu sola....-

-No quiero que lo entiendas, quiero que cumplas lo que me dijste en sueños, quiero que dispongas de mi vida-

-Te entregas a mi? para lo que yo quiera?-

-ASi es-

-Por que?-

-Por que no?-

-Granger...HErmione yo...-

-Dime Malfoy-

-Quiero que seas mia, y si no eres para mi, no quiero que seas para nadie....solo por eso llevo años detras de ti, por eso nunca te mande matar, solo queria tenerte, queria ....te queria a ti-

-Pues ya me tienes, sere lo que tu quieras-

Draco se acerco a ella.

-A cambio de que?-

-De que me hagas olvidar-

-Concedido-dijo el mientras que ponia sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella

Se acerco a sus labios y delicadamente la beso, ella se dejo besar y al cabo de unos segundos, sentia que alli estaria segura que Harry nunca la hallaria, y que podria llegar a olvidar. Un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda cuando Draco introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella. Draco era, terriblemente sexy y aquel toque de ser lo prohibido lo hacia mas apetecible....definitivamente, olvidaria a Harry Potter.

Rodeo el cuello de Draco con sus brazos y este se separo de ella, la miro a los ojos. En los labios de HErmione se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa y con increible avidez le beso de nuevo.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarla!-dijo HArry a Krum y Ron

-Cierto! ese miserable podria hacerle cualquier cosa...-

-Mirad...yo no es por desilusionar, pero me temo que Hermione no queiere que la busqueis, ademas...que le dirias a Cho?-

-Que dices? no la dejare con ese!-

-Mira Potter, haz lo que quieras pero me temo que no es buena idea-

HArry estaba pensando en lo que Krum habia dicho...que le diria a Cho?, se pondria hecha una furia. Tendria que mentir y no iba a ser facil.


	11. Mentiras

Capitulo 11: Mentiras.

Cho habia estallado en ira cuando Harry le habia contado que se marchaba por un tiempo a buscar a un grupo de mortifagos muy peligroso. No comprendia como podia dejarla sola en aquel momento tan delicado...Harry no quiso respoder a aquello. Durante un mes busco cada dia por los parajes mas sombrios de Bulgaria. Cada dia su rabia interior iba en aumento. Un par de días habia quedado con Krum, le habia pedido que le aconsejara de donde podian estar los mortifagos. Viktor le habia llevado a la casa de Hermione, en donde, le habia presentado a su mujer y su hija. El recelo que le guardaba a Krum habia desaparecido en aquel mismo instante, y Krum, por su parte habia visto sufrir a Harry, lo habia visto desmejorado y mas delgado por la incesante busqueda de Hermione.

Lo unico que habia logrado investigar era que el grupo de mortifagos que solia actuar en Bulgaria habia cesado en sus ataques desde el mismo dia de la desaparicion de Hermione. Aquello lejos de tranquilizar a Harry le hacia estar mucho mas nervioso.

Despues de todos aquellos dias, el enfado de Cho habia ido en considerable aumento.

Cuando llego el dia en que se cumplia el mes exacto el comunicador de Harry volvio a sonar.

-Si?-

-Harry! tienes que volver, Cho se ha puesto mal y esta en el hospital-

-Esta bien Marietta, en seguida estoy ahi-

Harry corto la comunicacion y sintio como el panico le recorria todo el cuerpo. Paso por el hospedaje en el que estaba y recogio la poca ropa que habia llevado. Desde recepcion mando un mensaje a Krum diciendole que debia irse y que cuando pudiera volver le mandaria otro mensaje, y que por favor, le avisara de cualquiera novedad.

Con un sonoro "plop", aparecio en el hospital, al final del pasillo pudo ver a Marietta hablando con el hermano de Cedric Diggory. Se acerco despacio...tenia una corazonada, debia escuchar lo que hablaban. Como era evidente, el escaso intelecto de Marietta hizo que no previera que Harry llegaria apareciendose, y es por esta razon por la cual no se habia dado cuenta de ser mas cautelosa en sus conversaciones.

Harry noto que a cada paso que se acercaba la conversacion que Marietta y el hermano de Diggory mantenian, era mas bien, una pequeña discusion...

-Vete...Cho te matara si sabe que estas aqui-

-Este es el lugar donde debo estar, no entiendo a que viene tanto secretismo-

-Mira, lo unico que te digo es que si Cho se entera o si te encuentra...-

-Si me encuentra quien Marietta?-

-Nadie-

-Habla Marietta, que es lo que ocurre?...ese que esta ahi dentro, dentro de la barriga de Cho es mi hijo Marietta,esto ya no es un juego de colegio-

Harry sintio en aquel preciso momento como la sangre se detenia en sus venas y su corazon dejaba de latir.

Acorto la distancia que faltaba y mientras Marietta se quedaba palida, el ledio un suave toque en el hombre al chico.

-Creo que tengo las respuestas a tus preguntas-

El muchacho lo miro sorprendido y dejo que Harry comenzara a hablar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Hermione, que te ocurre?-

-NAda Draco, solo que me aburro-

-Entiendo-

-No podriamos salir?-

-Hermione, no se si...-

Hermione se acerco despacio a Draco. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Por favor Draco-

El sonrio levemente y le dio un beso en la nariz mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Eres mi debilidad lo sabias?-

-Mmmm, lo intuia-dijo ella riendo

-Esta bien, de momento no hay peligro, los aurores solo suponen lo que ha de mi pasado, pero no tiene pruebas con lo que no podran demostrar nada, asi que, supongo que podremos salir-

-Ademas ahora eres un chico bueno-

-No tanto-

-Bueno...es cierto...aun queda algo del otro Draco...pero eso te hace mas...sexy...-

-Sexy eh?-

Draco la beso profundamente mientras cogia en brazos a Hermione. La subio hasta su habitacion y la recosto en la cama. Ella le sonrio y el comenzo a besarle en el cuello.

Por un momento la sonrisa de HErmione se borro y mente volo lejos, al lado de Harry. Movio la cabeza despacio, deshaciendose de aquel recuerdo y se concentro en su amante, en el hombre que ahora le cumplia los caprichos, por el que llenaba ahora su cuerpo de besos.Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se volco en complacer como siempre hacia a Draco.


	12. Vuelve

Capitulo 12: Vuelve

-Hermione he pensado que, quiza podriamos hacer un pequeño viaje...-

Hermione se giro y miro a Draco

-A donde?-

-bien...la verdad es que tengo que ir a Londres a hacerme cargo de unos negocios familiares y he pensado que tal vez tu quisieras venir...-

-No..-

-Hermione, entiende que te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas, podria no ser asi...-

Hermione abrio los ojos como platos y lo miro fijamente

-Que me quieres decir Malfoy?-

Draco emitio una risa sarcastica

-Ya soy Malfoy otra vez?-

-No me gusta como suena lo que dices-

-Pues bien cariño, te estoy diciendo que como prometida mia, tienes la obligacion de acompañarme y empezar a ejercer en tu futuro papel en la familia-

Esta vez fue Hermione la que rio

-Estas de broma, verdad?, primero, yo no estoy prometida con nadie, segundo no pienso ser una mujer florero que se ponga en la foto para hacer bonito y tercero no acpeto tus ordenes-

Los ojos de Draco brillaron con odio

-Muy bien Granger...hay algo que no entiendes, yo no te mande venir, aunque te hubiera traido de todas formas.Cuando quisite estar conmigo acpetaste todas mis condiciones, entre ellas las que ahora te impongo, asi que...querida no estas en lugar de negociar...si no vienes por las buenas lo haras por las malas, lo que conlleva que todos los privilegios que tienes ahora, desaparecerian-

-No ire-

-Eso esta por ver....Zabbini!-

Blaise aparecio por la puerta

-Dime Draco-

-Tenemos un pequeño contratiempo-

HErmione los miro asustada, movio los ojos con rapidez en busca de su varita...pero ya era tarde...estaba en manos de Blaise. Lo ultimo que llego a ver fue a Draco son una sonrisa terrible en los labios...lo ultimo que escucho....

-Imperius-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En Londres...

Harry recogia varias cosas de su piso apresuradamente, por una parte tenia la decepcion de que ya se habia hecho a la idea del hijo que ba a tener, pero por otro lado se sentia aliviado de haberse deshecho de Cho sin ningun cargo de conciencia.

Estaba metiendo la ultima capa dentro de la maleta cuando una lechuza toco en la ventana. Se acerco y quito el mensaje que traia en la pata derecha...

"Mi contacto dentro del grupo de mortifagos me ha dicho que tu objetivo se marcha para Londres y que algo gordo ha pasado,hay pruebas contra Malfoy, atrapadle, no se nada mas. Enviame noticias con lo que sea.

Un saludo. Viktor Krum"

en la mente de Harry comenzaron a agolparse mil millones de ideas acerca de lo que podia haber pasado. Que le ocurria a su comunicador...tenia que poner a los chicos en alerta.

Llamo al cuartel de aurores y organizo una asamblea de urgencia. Sea lo que fuere lo que habia pasado haria pagar muy caro a Malfoy si le habia hecho algo a HErmione...

Mientras se dirigia al cuartel general de los aurores Harry deseo que Hermione estuviera bien...solo eso...el resto lo haria el...la haria volver...haria que le perdonara..le diria cuanto la queria...todo estaria bien...volverian a estar juntos...aunque empleara su vida en hacerselo saber.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

N/a: siento que los ultimos capitulos sean tan cortos, pero es que mi ordenador esta ligeramente cascadito y cada cinco minutos me pone el dichso mensaje de la pantalla azul de Windows, y la verdad es que me pone de los nervios. Intentare solucionarlo y hacer capitulos ams largos. Gracias por los reviews, sois un encanto....

Mil besos.

Rosa.


End file.
